Its Spy Time
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: PART I COMPLETED!when our favorite legendary duelists yeah, ya know what i mean! team up with the Totally Spies, its mission time!
1. The New Recruits

Its Spy Time!

Summary: Sam, Clover and Alex get new woohp members, known to Japan as Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Hey everyone! I'm Kaiba-Kun. Please read. This is a basic Totally spies story, but its easier to put it in Yu-Gi-Oh because writing bios for the characters in Totally Spies is a gosh darn easier than doing Yugi's and Kaiba's. IF YOU KNOW THE CHARACTERS TO TOTALLY SPIES, PLEASE SKIP TO THE CHAPTER AND PAY MY BLABBING TYPING NO MIND.

**ALL OF THE FOLLOWING EXECPT THE LAST THREE CHARACTERS ATTEND BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL AND ARE IN THE JUNIOR YEAR**

**Sam: The oldest of the spies, the smartest. Long red hair, green eyes average height. Least in boy crazy.**

**Clover: The middle age of the group. Blond hair (short), blue eyes (I think), super boy crazy! **

**Alex: youngest of the group. Short black hair, brown eyes (I think). Middle size in boy crazy. Hates dissecting anything in biology class.**

**Mandy: Sam, clover and Alex's biggest enemy in high school. Always trying to steal David away from the three of them. She's a rich, snob!**

**David: Normal high school student. Very cute (in the eyes of the above girls) However, I don't think any one of them got a date with him. **

**Jerry: Head of Woohp (World organization of human protection) sends the spies (Sam, Clover, Alex) to his office whenever the world is in danger. **

**Natalie Valentine: Villain. This is her first escape. In the past, she made her sweat into cologne to make men fall in love with her. (Gross isn't it). **

**Tim Scam: The evil cult. Escaped from maximum security Prison twice, and is out for revenge against Woohp and the spies. **

Ok, enough of that stuffy stuff. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SETTING: BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL

The spies just returned from a mission, so they were dead to the world. Too bad for Alex, it was froggy day in biology.

" Sam, you have to help me. I don't want to do froggy day!" Alex closed her locker.

" Alex, relax." Sam said. " You're just dissecting a dead, color dyed preserved frog. There's nothing to be scared of." Sam opened her locker.

" Now that you mention it, I feel worse." Clover winced. " I don't want to do this either."

" OOOO! Is clover being a blond chicken?" A voice said behind the girls. They turned to see Mandy and her friends.

" What do you want Mandy?" Sam slammed her locker closed.

" O nothing, but you have no excuse for missing froggy day this time, girls. I don't know how you got out of it last time, but it wont happen again." She walked off.

" Ooo! I hate her!" Sam grimed her teeth.

" Mandy's right." Clover said. " Last time, we got Woohped at the right moment. What are the odds of it happening again?"

Suddenly, the floor opened up and well, they were Woohped."

" I TAKE IT BACK. I TAKE IT BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Clover wailed as the three girls fell flat on the coushin in jerry's office. And as usual, Clover always misses and she lands on the floor with her butt sticking up.

" Oww."

" Good timing, Jerry." Alex smiled. " Once again, you freed me from froggy day!"

" Yes well, I've called you here for something more important than a dissection. You're getting new teammates!"

" Are they girls?" Sam asked.

" Boys. Same age as you."

" Ooo! We never had boys on our team before! Are they cute?" Clover asked. Sam and Alex sweatdrop.

" I wont tell you! I don't know your ways of men, Clover, so you figure it out."

" When will they be here?" Alex asked.

" Momentarily."

* * *

DOMINO PARK

Yugi and Joey were walking together down the path.

" Yugi, tell me your secret. How do ya bear Kaiba all da time?"

" I don't really know. I guess because its Yami that does it. He must be better than me."

" Sure!" Joey said sarcastically. " Yugi, you must have the super dose of the heart of da cards or somethin'."

" I guess." Yugi said. " I mean, Kaiba is really good and all, after all. He was the world champion for years."

" Until you whipped him with your exodia card."

" True, so true." Yugi nodded. They passed someone with a leaf blower. Suddenly, they were sucked into it.

" GAAAAA!" they shouted.

* * *

WOOHP HEADQUARTERS

" I do believe someone is coming. Girls, you'd better move." Jerry said.

Sam and Alex scrambled. Clover stayed on the floor. Yugi and joey came tumbling through the tunnel and landed where Sam and Alex were previously sitting.

" Eh? Where in the name of Ra are we?"

" Yeah, you said it, Joey." Yugi mumbled.

" Welcome, boys." Jerry said. " Oh, I do believe someone is missing."

" I bet its Rich boy." Joey mumbled to Yugi.

* * *

KAIBA CORPORATIONS (KAIBA'S OFFICE)

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk. He was wearing the purple trench coat he wore to see Ishizu (that outfit is my favorite). Suddenly, the phone rang. When he picked it up, he got sucked into it.  
" GAAAA!"

* * *

BACK AT WOOHP

" Oh, he's on his way. " Clover, boys, you'd better move!"

" AIE!" Clover, Yugi, and Joey darted to where Sam and Alex were just as Kaiba plopped into the room.

" Welcome." Jerry said.

Kaiba quickly regained his sense of balance and glanced around the room.

" Ah pickles! Its Rich boy!" Joey whined.

Kaiba turned his head in Joey's direction.

" Well, well, if it isn't the dork convention." He took a closer look. " Well, half of it anyway."

" Why I outa ….." Joey's fists were forming.

" Welcome to Woohp." Jerry said.

" What's woohp?" Yugi asked, confused.

" World organization of human protection. You three gentleman have been chosen to help our spies save the world from lunatics."

" Sounds dangerous." Joey said.

" It is." Jerry said. " And as we speak, something has happened. Girls, Tim Scam and Miss Valentine had escaped and we need your help. We think she's trying to make an army of men again. Only this time, her methods are more complicated than a bottle of cologne. We are not sure what Tim Scam is planning, and that's where you come in." Jerry said.

" You three gentlemen are assigned to help the spies. Now, you need jumpsuits. Pick a color. Any color except red, green and yellow."

" Uh….." Joey said.

" Black." Kaiba said.

" blue." Yugi said.

" Uh….brown, I guess." Joey said.

" Good. Now, in moments, your suits will be ready. Men, follow the girls to the training facility.

* * *

TRAINING FACILITY

" Ok, now does anyone of you know how to fight?" Alex asked.

" Yes." Kaiba and Joey said at the same time.

" I don't." Yugi whined.

" Well, Yugi, you're going to have to follow Clover to the combat room while your friends learn to use the gadgets." Alex said.

Yugi followed Clover.

" Hey Yugi, whose the brunette?" She asked.

" Seto Kaiba. He only has a place in his heart for one person, and it isn't a girl. He despises fan girls, my friends, and he's my greatest dueling rival."

" Is he strong, ya know….tough-like?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Oh, no reason." Clover blushed. " Oh, we're here. Sammy's going to take over, now."

" Ok, Yugi, first, I want you to punch the dummy." Sam said.  
" Ok." Yugi makes a punch, misses, and falls onto the floor. " OWW!"

" Its ok, Yugi. Try again." Sam said.

" Ok." Yugi did a leap punch combo and attacked the crap out of the dummy.

" GO YUGI!" Sam cheered. Yugi had successfully done it. He was beating the stuffing out of the dummy. When Yugi was finished, he was breathing heavily and cradling his fists. Now he was jumping up and down like a monkey with a banana.

" Oww….ow….ow….ow…"

* * *

4 HOURS LATER

Yugi had successfully (and painfully) completed the combat section of the training.

" Ok, now, does Kaiba or Joey need combat practice?"

" Umm…Joey can manage and I'm sure Kaiba has had some form of it. Go ask him. If I do, I'm sure he'll end up demonstrating on me." Yugi whined.

Sam and Yugi entered the room where Joey and Kaiba were supposed to be. Alex and Joey were both tangled in their bungee-cords and Joey's index finger on his right hand was frozen-glued to his right nostril.

" Yugi, a little help pewees?" Joey whined.

" Joey, Alex, be more careful." Sam sighed. " Where's Kaiba?"

" In the simulation room with Clover."

" When did he leave?" Yugi asked.

" A long time ago." Joey said. " Now could ya help? I'm a little tangled up with Alex, and my finger is glued to my nose!"

" You look funny, Joey!" Yugi cracked up.

" I'm going to look for Kaiba and Clover. Yugi, can you get them untangled?"

" Sure! Ok, Joey, don't move!"

* * *

IN THE SIMULATION ROOM

Clover and Kaiba were chasing after 2 henchmen that had stolen from a bank.

" Kaiba, you corner them off that way." Clover shouted. Kaiba ran off. When they cornered, one of the henchmen swung at Clover. She swung and hit him…

" GAAH! OH NO!"

" What is it NOW?" Kaiba asked as he punched the other henchman.

" I broke another nail!"

" So?"

" SO! My world has come crashing down! Everyone knows that 2 broken nails is double bad luck!"

" In that case, pray for a miracle." Kaiba said. The simulation ended and they left the room. Clover started crying to herself.

" Clover, what's wrong?" Sam asked as she walked up to them.

" I broke a nail!" Clover cried.

" Correction, she broke 2 nails." Kaiba said sarcastically.

" Clover, relax. Kaiba, do you need training?"

" No."

" Kaiba! Help!" Alex cried. " We're trapped."

Kaiba turned their way. Now Jerry was helping them get untangled and unglued because Yugi was now tangled because of his feet.

" My goodness, kids. Alex, what were you telling this poor soul?"

" What not to do with a bungee cord. I showed them how to do it and how I end up doing it. Everything was fine until it wouldn't go back in. that's where this mess happened."

" Hey Kaiba, help us!" Yugi said.

" Must I?" Kaiba smirked. " I must admit that from this angle, Wheeler looks like he's picking his nose!"

" I am not!" Joey shouted. My finga is glued to my face!"

" Seto Kaiba, help us!" Yugi shouted. "I do not enjoy hanging upside-down!"

" Oh very well." He walks over to Joey. Looks around. He simply moves a few cords and all of the bungee wires zoom back into their proper positions on the belts.

" AIE!" Yugi screamed as he fell to the floor at Kaiba's feet. " Oww."

" There. Never expect me to help you get out of something that stupid ever again." Kaiba said.

" Al right, now everyone back to my office." Jerry said.

* * *

JERRY'S OFFICE

" Gentlemen, I have news that your uniforms are in and you are all ready to go. Remember, teamwork is essential in taking down these crooks. And now for Alex's favorite part of the job…"

" GADGETS!" Alex cheered.

" For the girls, we have laser lipstick, the usual compowder, perfume ice spray, jet pack backpacks, expendable cable bungee-belts. And for the gentlemen, you have DNA scanner watches, laser pens, jet pack backpacks, com-wallets, and the belts. Now goodbye and good luck. Your vehicle is waiting for you outside."

As usual, jerry presses the button and everyone falls thru the floor.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the group landed outside, there was some black shiny Chrysler mini-van waiting outside for them.

" Um, does anyone here have a license?" Alex asked.

Kaiba got in at the wheel.

" Ooo! Seto, you know how to drive?" Clover asked.

" Yes." He simply replied. " Are you going to get in any time soon, or am I going to have to take off without you?" Everyone quickly piled in and they sped off onto their super dangerous mission.

* * *

Please review! New chappie up soon 


	2. Horrifying Clues

Chapter 2: Clues

Kaiba-kun here! The chapter 2 is here peoples! Oh, and there will be other YuGiOh characters in this story, one more is in this chapter, and the other comes much later in the story. If you want, when you review, guess who it will be. Thanks for the reviews, and keep it up.

Chapter 2: Clues

The spies drove downtown Beverly Hills looking for any activity suspicious. They later passed a perfume/cologne store that was mobbed with men. Men would calmly enter, and run out in a certain direction in groups.

Kaiba screeched into a halt, sending everyone in the back (Sam, Alex, Yugi, Joey) to the floor.

" Hey rich boy! What in the name of Ra was that for?" Joey shouted.

" I think we've got a situation here." Kaiba said. Clover, who had stopped daydreaming about Kaiba, turned to where he was pointed.

" hey girls, look. All those guys running off in the same direction."

" I'll go check it out." Alex said. She slid the mini-van door open and squished herself into the store. Minutes later, she squished herself out of the store and back into the van..

" They're getting a sample of this new cologne. I don't know what its called, but its changing their personalities. They whiff it and run out in the same direction. Its by boutique."

" Boutique? Where have I heard of that before?" Clover asked. " I know! That sleek Boutique store in the mall. Remember when Alex and I went to get a job there?"

" Yes, unfortunately." Sam sighed.

" Anyway, we need to find out where these dweebs are going, and why." Kaiba said. He started to drive off when…

" WAIT!" Sam shouted. I know where that name is from! Boutique is the same brand of perfume that was made by Natalie valentine. You know, the one that made men fall in love with miss valentine?"

" Ha! Are you telling me that a pathetic stupid bottle of cologne caused men to fall in love with this lunatic?" Kaiba asked.

" Yes. She's dangerous. She used her sweat to make the stuff." Alex cringed.

" Ewe…that's so gross." Joey said.

" You're telling me." Yugi agreed.

" I'm going to call Jerry. Hopefully, he can tell us Boutique's HQ." Sam said. She opened her compowder. ZAP! Jerry appeared at the screen.

" Hello spies, how's the mission coming?"

" Well, we have a lead. Boutique, ran by Valentine created another cologne, and it does something to them. Can you tell us where Boutique's HQ is?"

" Yes, hold on…hmm…its at 87 42nd street in New York."

" Thanks Jer." She closed the compowder.

" Well gang, off to NY!"

NEW YORK 2 PM

Kaiba parked the van ( hey, lets say that they were Woohped on a plane, van and all, and they were dropped off somewhere close by) in the parking lot.

" Ok, here's the plan. I'm going to go in there, posing as a reporter to ask her questions for some magazine. Meanwhile…" Suddenly, there was a thump on the van roof. Joey looked outside and pulled in 6 boxes. He opened them.

" Hey look. Gadgets! There's holo rings, analyzing watches, my jumpsuit, tracking devices and listening devices."

" Good. Here's the plan." Yami said. (He just took over). " We'll, put a listening devise on Kaiba, and on ourselves. Well have it so we can hear Kaiba's conversation, but they cant hear us. This way, when he gets back, we don't pelt him with questions."

" Agreed." The girl spies said. They got down to work.

INSIDE

Kaiba walked through the door and was greeted by a man in a tux.

" May I help you?" The man asked.

" Yeah…I'm a reporter from glamour teen magazine and I'm here to interview Miss Valentine."

" Oh, right. Second floor, second door on the right."

" Thanks." Kaiba proceeded to the elevator. When he got to the room, he didn't even knock and a woman opened the door.

" Hello, you must be the reporter from the magazine. They just paged and said you were coming up. I'm Natalie Valentine."

" Hello. I'm Scott Kensington. I just need to ask you a few questions about the cologne, your newest and best product."

" Oh, fine. But it must be snappy. I am a very busy lady."

" Sure." He sat down in a chair in front of her desk. Before she sat across from him, he gave a good look around.

" Now… go on."

" Ok, what was your inspiration for making another type of cologne?" 'Scott' asked.

" Well, I realize how lonely men can be, so I created a little something to make them better." She answered. While he was writing, she eyed him suspiciously.

" And do you think this product will be better than your last?"

" Yes." She said sharply. " And if you don't mind, I have other business to attend to." She opened the door, allowing him to leave.

Kaiba slowly made his way downstairs and back to the group.

" Wow! That was a real bust load of information." Joey said sarcastically.

" Well, she knows something. Why else would she shoot me out the door that fast?" Kaiba asked.

" She is most likely in line with Tim scam." Alex said.

" Alex, we know that." Yugi said.

" Oh yeah." Alex blushed.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Yugi's com-wallet.

" Eh?" Yugi flipped the lid.

" Spies, this message just came in. Audio only. Let me patch it through…" Jerry stammered.

" Jerry and spies, I hope your listening. I have someone here from someone on your team. If you want him back, bring only your spy team. And also the new boy recruits! Or else! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…OW!….HELP ME! SHAT UP YOU STUPID PESKY BRAT!….OWWW! HELP! ANYONE!………I SAID SHUP UP! (a bonking noise was heard and a small boy started to cry)"

" Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

" Ern..um…good luck spies, and be careful." Jerry fizzed out.

" Ok, no more goofing around." Kaiba demanded angrily. " we need to get Mokuba and fast."

" Poor Mokuba…." Yugi cried, bowing his head with sorrow.

" Who's Mokuba?" Alex whispered too loudly.

" Mokuba is Kaiba's little brother…" Joey whispered. " Ya know, Kaiba's family?"

" Oh….." Alex sweat dropped.

" Here's an idea." Sam said. " We go to the cologne store and buy the bottle of rigged cologne. Then, Clover, seeing how she likes men and all, she's going to get close to one of the men. When he's distracted, she'll drop a tracking device somewhere on him. Then, we track him to Tim Scam."

" Sounds good." Yugi said.

" Lets go to the mall. The same perfume/cologne store is there." Alex suggested.

" Al right spies, lets move out!" Sam cheered.

BEVERLY HILLS MALL

The gang passed loads of stores, guys (in Clover's point of view) and clothing stores (Clover's point of view). Suddenly…

" OMG !(oh my god!)" Clover squealed. " Sleek Boutique is hiring! C'mon Alex, now's our chance!" As Clover was about to run in and get the handbooks and applications, Kaiba grabbed her arm, whirled her around and shook her at the shoulders.

" Which is more important? My brother, or some dumb job that you wont even get?"

" C'mon Clover.." Sam growled, pulling Clover away from the store."

Yugi ran ahead. " Hey guys, is this the place?"

" Yep." Alex said. " Now, who's going in to buy the bottle?"

" I will!" Clover said. She took out her tracking device. _Ok, Clover girl! Time ta start flirting!_ She went inside. Clover looked among the shelves and found the selected bottle, bought it and went back outside. She then went back to regroup.

" Ok, step 1 done. Now I need a guinea pig."

" Hey look! Isn't that DAVID?" Alex asked, pointing toward the crowd.

" OMG! It is him!" Clover ran up to him.

" Hi David!" said Clover in that kind of mushy way. (hey, how else would you describe it?)

" Oh, hey Clover. What's up?" He asked.

" Oh, nothing' really. I was just wondering if you would take my picture…" She pulled a camera out of her backpack (who knows where she gets half of this stuff) and gave it to him. Before he took it, she randomly pointed to a direction.

" Hey, isn't that Mandy?" He quickly turned his head, and while he was looking away, she put her tracking device in his pocket, pulled out the cologne and whiffed him with it. Sniffing it, he quickly ran out of the mall. Clover ran back to the group.

" There." She said.

" Good. Now all we need to do is track him to Mokuba." Kaiba said.

THE CHASE IS ON!

Review please. Updates soon.


	3. The Evil Emerges

Its…MONTY POTHONS FLYING CIRCUS!

No, just kidding…its…Kaiba-Kun here. Here's chapter 3. oh and just a small update on my star wars story (for those who are readers to it) its getting an update maybe in a week or so. Read and review. No flames please!

Chapter 3: The Evil Cult(s)

In a Woohp jet, Joey monitored the tracking device that Clover planted in David's shirt.

" Hey guys, I think I got a lead here," Joey said.

" Let me see…" Alex looked over his shoulder. " This cant be!"

" What cant be?" Alex said. Her eyes moved moved along the dotted screen. " According to this, we're above him, which is above water, so that means he can fly!"

" No, it means that he's in a boat directly below us." Kaiba called from the couch on the other side of the room. " People can't fly on their own, unless their mutants."

" I knew that!" Joey said.

" Sure…" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

" Geez Kaiba, you're being very nasty today." Yugi said.

" I'm letting all of my anger and frustration out on Wheeler." Kaiba said.

" So what does that make me?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Victim of torture number one."

" He, he…" That's funny." Yugi smiled.

" Yeah, whatever." Joey mumbled, cussing under his breath. The screen started beeping, catching Joey's attention.

" Hold on…he's at land. The map shows he's.." Joey pointed to the screen.

" Time to suit up and move out!" Alex said.

* * *

The spies, all suited up and equipped with their gadgets landed somewhere in Japan and followed David's blinking light to an old abandoned ice rink.

" This is Tim Scam's evil lair?" Clover asked. " Is it just me or are bad guys getting more and more pathetic?"

" Yeah, I'm starting to agree with you." Alex said. They snuck inside the front entrance. Sam turned to the rest of the group.

" Ok, here's the plan. We need to split up to find the bad guys and mo…"

" Mokuba." Kaiba said.

" Yeah." Sam continued. " Clover, you and Kaiba look at the arena, Alex, you and Joey look at the locker rooms, and Yugi and I will lighting rooms and janitorial offices and stuff. Girls, we'll use our earring communicators to keep in contact. Look for switches, anything out of the ordinary. If you find something, notify the others and we'll meet.. (AN: I don't remember if I gave everyone them, so lets say that the girls had those already with them) spies, lets move!"

* * *

Alex and Joey walked through the locker rooms, opening each and every locker, hoping to find any type of clue.

" I don't see anything. What about you, Joey?"

" Nope, nothing. C'mon, lets go to the girls locker room."

" But you can't go in there!" Alex protested.

" Eh? Why not?"

" Cause its called a GIRLS locker room."

" So? You're in the BOYS locker room. Besides, its ABANDONED. There's no girls in there changing or anything."

" I guess." Alex said, " But what if…"

" What?"

" Ghosts?" Alex squealed.

" Are you afraid of ghosts?"

" NO!" Alex said quickly.

" Whatever." Joey said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the girls locker room.

* * *

Sam and Yugi stood at the electrical room.

" Do you think we'll find anything in here?" Yugi asked.

" You never know." Sam said. " I've seem some really weird things as a spy."

Yugi opened the door. When they walked inside, Sam looked at the electrical switches.

" This is odd."  
" What?"

" These switches are all on the on position. It's a good guess that we're in the right place. Lets see…the basement lights are on, the arena lights are on. And look! Even the floors above us have their light panel switches on. Something is definitely wrong here."

" Isn't Kaiba in the arena?" Yugi asked.

" Yeah." Sam said.

" Why don't you contact Clover and see if they found anything?"

* * *

" This is some arena." Clover gaped.

" Yeah, yeah. More like the wonderful arena of dusty cobwebs and spiders."

" SPIDERS?"

" Yes…"

" AIE!"

" Don't tell me that a pretty spy like you is afraid of an 8-legged bug that is smaller than the palm of your hand!" Kaiba smirked, looking at her.

" I am not afraid of spiders!" Clover said. A spider crawled near her boot. She looked down.

" AIEEEE!" she jumped up into Kaiba's arms. " Ok, I'm scared of spiders! Their ugly and scary!" She cried.

" Ha! Please, you didn't fool me for a second." He took his boot and squished the spider. " There. Its dead!"

" Did you really mean what you said before?"

" About what?"

" You said i was pretty. you really mean it?"

" No." Leaning over the audience seats, he dropped her.

" Ow…what was that for?"

" I don't know. Maybe my arms gave out because your heavy?"

" I AM NOT!"

" I'm teasing you." Kaiba walked down the aisle to the ice area of the arena while Clover got herself out of her chair.

" This is odd."

" What?" She asked.

" I can see right through the ice."

" Duh! Ice is clear."

" No, I mean I can see cracks of light coming from the floor. Ice doesn't float."

" So, there's a basement. So what?"

" Look, Clover. If I can see light coming from the basement or whatever's under this stupid ice, then this place isn't abandoned. Someone is here. And I'll bet whoever it is has my little brother!" Kaiba explained.

" I get it." Moments later, Clover started fanning herself with her hand. " Oh, its so warm in here. My hair will be ruined!"

" Is that all you care about?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow. " Your hair is not the most important thing in the universe."

" It-" Clover paused. She looked from Kaiba to the ice. " Aren't ice arenas supposed to be cold?"

" Yes. So the ice doesn't melt."

" But if its so warm in here, why isn't the ice melting?" Clover asked. " Its fake!"

Kaiba felt it. " Its plastic."

" I'm contacting the girls."

* * *

Alex's earring beeped.

" Alex here."

" Alex, its Clover. Kaiba and I found something weird. We're in the ice arena."

" OK, we're on our way."

" What was that about?" Joey asked.

" C'mon, we have to go to the ice arena." Alex instructed. " Clover and Kaiba need us."

" Yippee." Joey said sarcastically. _Time to be put out of my misery! _

* * *

While inspecting the electrical wires, Sam's earring ringed.

" Sam!" Clover said.

" What's up?"

" Come to the arena. There's something we need to show you." Clover said. " And hurry."

" Got it." Sam said, turning off her earring. She turned to Yugi. (Yami took over. She didn't see the difference) " Come on. Clover has a lead."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone made their way to the arena.

" What's the matter Clover?" Alex asked.

" Yes, tell us." Yami said.

" This is fake ice." Kaiba said. " if it was real, this room would have flooded due to the heat and the amount of melting ice."

" And there is a light under this room." Clover added.

" Yes, Sam and I saw something, too." Yami said.

" There are lights on in this building." Sam said.

" That means someone else is here!" Joey added.

" Very good, weenie." Kaiba smirked.

" Kaiba, shut up." Joey mumbled.

" Back on topic, how do we get down there?" Alex asked.

" We passed an elevator in da mail lobby." Joey pointed out.

" Lets go, and quietly." Yami said. " We don't need anyone to know we're here."

" Right." Clover said. They quietly made their way to the elevator, not noticing the security cameras as they went by.

DOWNSTAIRS

A small boy was strapped to what seemed to be an operating table. Also in the room were lots of men holding what seemed to be ray-guns. The men seemed ready for a world takeover (if that's what they were doing). The spies peeked around the corner, not far enough to see the child at the table. However, they did see the rows of armed boys. The spies ran back to the elevator area.

" This looks dangerous." Alex said.

" Duh!" Sam rolled her eyes. " We need a diversion. Girls, use your holo-rings. Aim them at the stairwell, making it look like we're going up the stairs on their side of the room. We need them to grab their attention to the holograms. Unfortunately, they were spotted by some guy in a black tux.

" Not so fast, spies!" Sam Clover and Alex whirled themselves around to reveal…

" TIM SCAM!" Sam shouted.

" Enough of this nonsense! Where's my little brother!" Kaiba demanded.

" Oh, you want your brother back, do you Seto Kaiba?" Scam laughed. " Well fine. He led the group further into the room and pointed to the table. " HAHAHA! There's your brother!"

" Mokuba!" Kaiba ran up top the table, but his path was soon blocked by several men with ray guns, including David, Tristan, and Duke.

" TRISTAN! DUKE!" Yami wailed. " What have you done to them?" Yami demanded.

" They obey only us now. However, you gentlemen have a proposal." Scam smiled.

" What do ya mean?" Joey asked, confused.

" What about us? Don't we get a proposal too?" Alex asked.

" No." Scam turned all attention back to the men. " Seto Kaiba. If you want your beloved brother back, you, Yugi and Joey have to join our army of men so I-"

" WE!" Natalie Valentine added. She stepped out of the shadows.

" ….so we can finally dominate over Woohp and rule the world. Either way, you cannot win!" Scam laughed.

" S-s-s-Seto?" Mokuba whispered. He finally realized what was going on. " Seto, don't listen to him. He's evil!"

" Really?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

" The clock is ticking, Mr. Kaiba. Surrender to us, or send your brother to his grave! MWAHAHAHA AH HAHAHA!"

* * *

So, what do you think will happen?" review! 


	4. World Domination?

Hi people! Here's chappie 4! Read and review! Oh and by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA! And also to Noah Kaiba from Oct. 7th and Pegasus from Oct 8th. You guys are cool.

* * *

Chapter 4: World Domination! 

" Well?" Scam asked.

_Mokuba, please forgive me…_ " Fine." Kaiba growled. " But," he grabbed Scam by the collar. " If you harm my brother in any means of way possible, I will personally make sure that you are killed by my own fingertips!"

" Seto!" Mokuba cried. " It's a trap!"

" I am aware of that." Kaiba said, letting go of Tim Scam. While Scam and Valentine weren't looking, he threw tracking devices at Alex and Mokuba. Then, their army of men took Kaiba away in one direction and the spies in another.

* * *

" This stinks!" Clover said." 

" Stay strong, rich boy!" Joey called. " Don't let these morons push ya around!"

" Shut UP" Valentine shrieked. " You spies have been a thorn in my side for too long! You and Woohp will finally be defeated! HAHAHA!"

" Sure…" Alex said. " Just remember who defeated you last time!"

" Yeah! We're going to kick your butt!" Clover sneered.

" Um, Clover?" Yugi said. " I don't think that was a good thing to say! She looks more dangerous than ever…not that I knew what she was like before or anything."

" Humph! The spiky tri-colored hair headed pipsqueak is right." Valentine sneered.

" Hey, don't insult the hair!"

" Men! Confiscate their gadgets!"

" Not good." Sam said. Joey nodded.

Before Alex's were taken, she placed the tracking device behind her ear.

15 MINUTES LATER

" Can this room get any colder?" Yugi asked, shivering.

" That's the point!" Valentine laughed. This room will drop 2 degrees every minute. And with no gadgets to help you, you're as good as gone and out of my way for good. Hahahaha!" She slammed the door and walked off.

" I-I'm cold…" Alex shivered.

" I guess this is it." Clover cried. _Oh no! if I cry, my mascara will freeze! Must hold back tears! Must hold back tears!_

" Y-yes, especially since we have no gadgets."

" Well, we can t-t-try to break down da door." Joey suggested.

" Its too heavy." Sam said.

" Our only hope is that Kaiba comes to save us." Alex said. " Him or his brother…"

" What are the odds of a child opening this door?" Joey shivered.

* * *

" Well, Mr. Kaiba…are you ready to betray all you worked for from Woohp?" Scam sneered. 

" Id rather join pals with Yugi, allow myself to beaten by Joey in a duel, grin like an idiot, get drunk, and THEN join forces with your moronic army." Kaiba growled.

" Well, change your tune, cause whether you like it or not, you're in this for good." Scam smiled. He leaned over to Valentine, who just walked up to him. " The loyal brother trick gets 'em every time…"

" Yes, it does." Before any of them had time to react, Kaiba ran up to one of the men, holding the his backpack of gadgets. Opening it, he pulled out some type of smoke bomb (Alex's random junk) and exploded it, sending smoke everywhere.

" GET HIM!"

Too late. Kaiba had already run off.

Down some random corridor, he pulled out his wallet and plugged in his locator device.

* * *

" I c-c-c-c-can't feel m-my toes…" Alex whined. 

" I'm so cold, the m-millennium p-puzzle has icicles growing on it." Yugi cried.

" I don't know much longa I can last." Joey chattered.

_Hm the girls are closer, but I need to get to Mokuba before those idiots get to him. Still, the more the merrier I guess. (what am I saying?) _Kaiba ran, following the dot from Alex's tracker.

MEANWHILE

" I can't take it anymore!" Yugi whined. " My butt is frozen, not to mention itchy, and I'm going to freeze to death! And to make matters worse, my grandfather has no idea where I am!"

" Calm down, Yug…" Joey shivered. " I'm sure we'll get outa here, soon."

" I hope you mean really soon, because I would s-s-say that its below freezing in here and d-d-dropping!" Sam shivered.

" I need something or someone warm!" Clover cried.

" If we don't get out of here soon, you'll never get the chance." Alex chattered. After it was all quiet, the group say a shadow at the door.

" Who's that?" Clover asked.

" Something tells me that w-w-were about to find out." Joey whispered. At the door handle, a reddish glow appeared. The handle fell onto the cold floor, and a black boot kicked the door opened. Everyone was too cold to look.

" Are you geeks going to sit there frozen all day, or are you going to actually move sometime?"

" Kaiba!" Clover squealed. She ran up and jumped into his arms. " You saved us from being cavemen frozen in time."

" Yeah, whatever. Now get off me."

" no!" Clover said. " Your warm! Im cold.Leave me alone."

" Fine then." Kaiba smirked, and once again, dropped her on the floor.

" AIEEE!"

" I never thought I would say this, but thanks, rich boy."

" Whatever…."

" Thanks, Kaiba." Sam said, coming out. " I really thought we were goners."

" You thought wrong. Now come on. I have a brother to save. He looked at his wallet again, locating Mokuba's tracker. Then, without warning, he dashed off, leaving the rest to have to catch up. (poor Yugi)

The gang ran down a long corridor to some old closet. Inside, someone was banging to get out. Kaiba tried to open the door, but it was locked.

" Anyone got a plan B?" Joey asked.

" I have a bobby pin!" Alex cheered. She pushed Kaiba out of the way and fiddled with the doorknob. After a few minutes, a click was heard. She wrenched the door open and a small boy came out.

Kaiba's eyes lit up. " Mokuba!"

" Seto!" Mokuba cried. He ran into his brother's arms. " YAY! You rescued me."

" C'mon. we've got to get you home." Kaiba said, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

" What about the mission?" Sam asked.

" Mission?" Mokuba asked, confused. He took a closer look at his brother. " What's with the jump suit? What were you guys doing, bungee jumping or sky diving or something?"

Kaiba sighed. " No."

" Come on, Mokuba." Yugi smiled. " This is no place for you."

" Yeah. Its an adult game." Alex smiled.

" But Seto isn't an adult!"

" You're not even a teen, kiddo." Kaiba sighed.

" I HEARD VOICES! THIS WAY!"

"Crap." Joey cursed.

" Oh no! Come on!" They ran out of the building and where their jet was waiting.

Mokuba was delivered into the safe hands of Grandpa (Yugi's grandpa), after Kaiba's many protests. Then, they took off again to warn Woohp of the invasion that was about to take place.

* * *

**I normally don't do this, but seeing that this is indeed Kaiba's birthday, here's a special RP!**

**Mokuba: happy birthday**

**Kaiba: Thanks, Mokie **

**Mokie: Open it. I got it yesterday! **

**Kaiba: (sweatdrops) waiting for the last minute like the years before huh? **

**Mokie: Yiperunies **

**Kaiba: This isn't socks, right (referring to last year) **

**FLASHBACK **

_**Mokuba hands Seto a birthday gift. He opens it to reveal duel monsters socks.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Mokie: No**

**Kaiba: (gulps) (slowly, he opened the box to reveal…..) **

**Blue eyes orange squeezer? **

**Mokie: Yes! See...you put the orange in the back, squeeze, and the juice comes out the mouth. **

**Kaiba: thanks. (hugs Mokie) **

**Mokuba: SQUEEEEE! **

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA

Love, Kaiba-Kun.


	5. The Woohp Attack!

**Kaiba-Kun here! Sorry this update took so long to bring out. I was kind of occupied and lazy at the same time. Anyhow, there is a fight scene so please DO NOT review and say it is lame. It most likely is, but that doesn't matter. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5: The battle continues**

The spies, once again were on the whoop jet heading for Woohp to warn Jerry.

" Do you think we'll make it in time?" Alex asked.

" In time for what?" Yami asked.

" Before Tim Scam gets there?"  
" I hope so. It was bad enough when Jerry was put under Valentine's spell, and if it happens again, I don't know what we'll do!" Sam said.

" Yeah, and it seems that defeating these creeps will be no easy task."

" Jerry said that Valentine was more powerful than ever…what do you think she has in store?" Yami asked.

" It would be bad if she made Tim Scam put his sweat into perfume to have you girls be under their spell." Joey said.

" That would not be a good thing." Kaiba said from the co-pilot seat. " We're approaching Woohp now."

" Do we have our gadgets?" Alex asked.

" I gave them back to you." Kaiba said.

The plane landed.

" Lets move, spies!"

….

The spies had reached Jerry's office. Everything seemed normal, which meant that Tim Scam and Natalie Valentine hadn't arrived yet.

" JERRY!" Clover shouted.

" Spies, how's the mission?"

" Bad! Tim Scam and Natalie Valentine are about to attack!" Yami said.

" That's right! They're going to be here any minute!" Sam said.

There were voices coming from the hallway and laser beams everywhere.

" Oh my! You spies were right…except for one thing!" Jerry smiled. His face showed a really weird maniacal expression.

" Jer, are you ok?" asked Alex.

" I guess I haven't been myself lately. In fact, I mean that quite literally." 'Jerry' smirked. He took off some form of a mask to reveal the evil face of Tim Scam! Scam shot up from the desk and the army of men surrounded the spies. Sam, Alex, Joey and Clover were held down.

" Hey!"

" AIE! Let me go-(gasps)you creep! You broke my nail!" (3 guesses who that was…)

" AH! Let go!"

" Get yer filthy finga off me!"

Suddenly, Jerry and his woohp agents flooded the remaining space."

" Spies! Sorry for the tardiness. Give up Scam! We have you surrounded!"

" Not one more move or the girl spies get it!" Valentine said.

" I beg your pardon!" Jerry shouted.

" You heard him. One more move and your lovely lady spies get sprayed with some of the perfume **_I_** made up, you know…exactly what Valentine did-but for girls…like Clover…Sam and Alex!"

" I'm sorry spies…" Jerry said. " I'm afraid I can't interfere.

" Jerry, no!" Alex whined.

" Seto…do something!" Clover cried. (Seto sweat dropped)

" You scum bags made me do something I really don't want to do." Yami Yugi said.

" Yeah, pointy face?" Valentine spat. " What would that be?"

" I challenge you to a shadow game using the powers of my millennium puzzle!" The pharaoh shouted.

" Shadow game?" Scam laughed… " What….are we going to fight with the lights out or something?"

" No…I challenge you to a little game…win and we're all yours, but loose, and a penalty game awaits you!"

" Fine!"

" Now, this is how it works…I am aware that you are the U.S champion of duel monsters, so we're going to duel, right here, right now."

" Fine." (just say his deck was with him…)

" Wait-Yugi…take these cards…" Kaiba went into his pocket and threw 6 cards at Yugi.

" Thank you." Yami gave a confident smile. " With these cards, I can't loose!" Yami shuffled his deck.

" Lets duel!"

**WA..WAAA…WAAAA!

* * *

**

**I know this chapter was short, and took a while, but what do you think the 6 cards were? Review!**


	6. Fate of the World!

K-Kun here. I'm terribly sorry this story took so long to update. You can blame me all you want in reviews, but NO FLAMES PLEASE. Just enjoy the duel.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fate of Woohp

Duel!

" Wait-Yug, I have some cards for you." Joey threw 5 water-damaged cards at the pharaoh.

" What next? A free trip to Disney world?" Scam shouted.

" OOOO! DISNEY!" Clover squealed.

" Clover!" Sam hissed.

" ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!" Kaiba shouted.

" LETS DUEL!"

" I'll go first." Scam said. …" I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode and activate pot of greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck. Also, I play one face down and end my turn."

" My move. I also play Mystical Elf in defense mode. Also, I play 2 face downs."

" Why did they play the same cards?" Alex asked.

" 'Cause da Mystical Elf has 2000 sweet defense points." Joey answered.

" So?" Alex asked.

" Not many 4-star monsters have over 2000 attack points, so Yugi and the Moron's life points are safe."

" I guess that's a good thing.' Alex smiled.

" I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense as well and end my turn."

" Why is he playing defense?"

" Because he's a coward." Kaiba growled.

Yami stared at Scams field. _This seems familiar to me. As if I have faced someone with almost the same strategy. _

_/You have, Yami! _Yugi said thru their mind link. _/ at the beginning of Battle City…/_

" I activate the magic card Light-force Sword. I choose a random card from your hand and it removes it from play for 3 turns." A card appeared at the floor next to Scam. Iw was….

" Eww…it's a h-head." Clover gasped.

" Its Exodia!" Joey shouted.

" How did he get Exodia!" Kaiba demanded.

" I don't know, and I wont need to worry. I activate the trap Chain destruction. Since your Exodia piece has less than 2000 atk points and every other copy from your deck and remove them from play!"

" NO!"

" Also, I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode and I'll boost her strength with the field spell Mystical Plasma Zone. Every dark monster now gains 500 atk pts and looses 400 def points, which means that my Dark Magician Girl can beat any one of your monsters! Attack! Dark Burning Attack."

" Not so fast, I activate negate attack! Your attack was canceled." Scam shouted.

" Nice moves!" Natalie Valentine smiled.

" Thanks." Scam replied. He gave her a warm smile back.

" Give me a break." Kaiba groaned.

" My turn, now. I summon Red Eyes B. Chick."

" What? A chick?" Joey asked. " What da heck is dat?"

" It gets better." Scam smiled. " I use his special ability to sacrifice him to special summon the Red Eyes B. Dragon!"

" I thought I was the only one to have that card!" Joey whined.

" Give it a break, Wheeler. Red eyes isn't _that_ rare." Valentine shouted.  
" But it gets better than that! I sacrifice him to summon the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

" The What?" Kaiba asked. " Ive never heard of it before!"

" Neither have I!" Joey added.

" It can only be summoned when I tribute R.E.B.D. from my field. And, his special ability gives him 300 extra points for every dragon in my graveyard! That makes 2 dragons for 600 more points! Now my darkness dragon has 3000 atk points! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" …" And 1 face down."

**dark magician girl destroyed. Yami's LP: 3500 **

" My move. I activate Card of Sanctity. We each draw until we have 6 cards. Now, it's time for Kaiba to pitch in. First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl. Then I sacrifice her to summon Curse of Dragon. Then, I activate Polymerization, fusing 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons together, to form BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

" Rich-boy, you gave Yugi those dragons?" Joey asked, astonished.

" He's the only duelist I trust to treat them with respect."

" Whatever…" Joey mumbled.

" Blue Eyes, attack the darkness dragon! Neutron Blast!"

**darkness dragon destroyed. Scam's LP: 2500**

" Curse of Dragon, attack!"

Scam: 500 

" It looks like Woohp's going to be alright!" Sam smiled.

" That's a relief." Alex said.

" My turn."

" This is really intense." Clover sighed. She pushed her way over to where Seto was. " Isnt this intense?" she asked in a flirty way. She rested her head on his shoulder.

What does our dear Seto do? He barely glances at her. " No. It's an embarrassment. This dude is supposed to be the champ in America, and he can't even hold his own to a BEUD!"

" I guess…"

" I activate dark hole, destroying all monsters on the field." Scam laughed. And I activate Swords of Revealing Light!. Then I summon Wall of illusion in defense mode."

" My move." Yami drew his cards, and smirked.

" Too bad for you, but this duel is over!"

DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUN!

* * *

Read and Review, peeps! 


	7. Rise of the Forbidden One

**Last chappie of this part of the story! Have fun and review!**

Hey peeps! The cliffs is over!

Chapter 7: Rise of the forbidden one

" Too bad, Scam, but this duel is over!" Yami smirked.

" What?" Scam shouted. " My swords of revealing light prevents you from attacking this turn, so you have to be bluffing!"

" But I'm not. You're not the only one to have exodia in your deck!"

" WHAT!"

" I summon exodia the forbidden one!" Yami announced. " You loose!"

" NOOOO!" Valentine shouted. " How could you defeat the American champ?"

" Simple, you geek!" Kaiba smirked. " He's the king of games. The WORLD CHAMP, which outranks you!"

" Now you have to pay for the crimes you committed!" Yami Yugi said. The imprint of the eye of Horus appeared on his head. " MIND CRUSH!"

Valentine and scam dropped to the floor.

" what just happened?" Sam asked.

" See, Yugi used the powa of his Millennuim puzzle to shatter their minds to da shadow realm!" Joey said.

" I'm confused." Said Alex.

" Don't worry about it." Jerry said as his WOOHP agents sent Scam and Valentine back to prison. " You saved the world, and WOOHP! How can we thank you?"

" Eh…" Joey thought.

" Don't worry about it, Joey." Yugi smiled, coming back to control. " I'm sure that woohp has the stuff to send our friends back to normal so the world can be peaceful once again."

" Yes. Soon, everyone who was affected by Valentine's cologne will be fixed with no memory of what has happened. Thanks to you spies."

" We don't deserve this much praise!" Clover blushed.

" And, since I'm so proud of this team, I now rank you gentlemen as official WOOHP spies." Jerry smiled. " Congratulations."

" Thanks, man." Joey said.  
" Its an honor to help save the world from evil!" Yugi said. _Because Yami and I have been doing it a lot anyway! _

" It could be worse." Kaiba said. _At least I'm not stuck with the entire dweeb convention. If that friendship queen Gardner was here, I think I would barf! _

" And girls, I can assure you that Tim Scam and Natalie Valentine wont be able to break out of prison to bother us for a LONG time." Jerry smiled.

" Thanks." Sam said.

" Yeah, but now we have to get back to school and explain to our bio teacher and MANDY why we were able to miss out on froggy day!" Alex whined.

" Crap…"

" Thats something Im sure even Mandy wont want ti miss." Clover pouted. _Curse you Mandy, with your ability to always embaras us!_

* * *

" Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sam smiled.

" Yeah." Alex agreed.

" Don't worry, girls." Yugi said. " I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

" Yeah." Joey said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down random stuff and gave it to Sam. " Keep in touch."

" Here." Clover said. She gave Kaiba a slip of paper. (containing her phone number, cell number…)Then, she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. " Whether you guys think so or not, it was fun working with you." Clover smiled. To her surprise, Kaiba half-hugged her back.

" Well, cya!" Yugi said as he and Joey walked off, followed closely by Kaiba (who wrenched free from Clover.).

They hopped into a WOOHP plane and headed back to Domino Japan, to go back to their ordinary lives once again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This story will never be 'completely' finished. It's a many part story, each part being a different mission. This was part 1. part 2 (whenever I write it) will be a whole new mission, until I go thru so many missions, I run out of ideas and am forced to stop. Please review on what you thought about it.**

**Thanks to all!**

**Kaiba-Kun**


	8. PART 2 SUMMARY

Hi everyone! here's the description of the next part:

Sam, Clover, Alex, and unfortunately Mandy are transfers to Domino High School. Once again, Clover tries to keep the she/Seto thingy going on, but Mandy always gets in the way. Poor Clover, and, to make it worse….when Jerry Woohp's them and Mandy gets pulled along, she becomes a temp. spy to go along with the co-ed team. Will the girls (and Kaiba) be able to handle Mandy? And what is their outrageous mission?

**Thanks to all readers who reviewed the first 7 chapters of Its Spy Time! Hope to get many more reviews!**


	9. The New Transfers

Hey everyone! Kaiba-Kun here, and I have some great news! PART 2 IS NOW HERE! Wow, that was a really quick update!

SUMMARY: Sam, Clover, Alex, and Mandy (unfortunately) are transfers to Domino High, but not everything goes as planned…

Chapter 1

" C'mon, Yugi! There's no time to wait!"

" Joey, since when do you care about getting to school before everyone in our homeroom?"

" Since we got back from our mission! Remember?"

" NO!" Yugi panted. " SLOW DOWN! MY LEGS ARE SHORTER THAN YOURS, REMEMBER?"

" HURRY UP, YUGI!"

FLASHBACK

" _Well, that was interesting…sort of." Kaiba said as they got back to Japan. _

" _Rich-boy, I have a proposal for ya!" _

" _Please…why would I waste my time with you?" _

" _Cause it's an easy bet. Whoever gets to school before the other gets to boss the other around for a week." _

" _Joey…this isn't a good idea." Yugi said. _

" _its ok, Yugi. I know what I'm doing." _

" _Seriously, reconsider this, Joey." Yugi said. _" _dont you know that kaiba beats you at everything? No offense, intended."_

_" No. Yug, its ok." _

" _You're on, wheeler." Kaiba smirked. " But dont cry to your geek squad if you loose, because you will." _

END FLASHBACK

" Slow down, Joey! I can't run as fast as you!" Yugi noticed a single car in the student parking lot with the license plate: SKAIBA1

" Almost there." They ran up the school steps toward their homeroom. The door was closed, but the lights were on.

" Joey, I think you lost." Yugi said.

Joey barreled into the room. " Joey Wheeler is in da house, and Joey Wheeler won da bet"

" Can you be any more annoying, Wheeler?"

" WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME?"

" I drove." Kaiba said. " Unlike you dweebs, I have a drivers liscence..." He was sitting at his desk on his laptop. He wasn't even in his school uniform.

" no fair!"

" I tried to tell you." Yugi said. He sat down in his seat.

" that means I loose!" Joey whined. He imagined himself in a puppy-dog costume like the one Duke Devlin made him wear. " So, what are you going to make me do?"

" You'll figure it out when we leave."

Joey: gulp… " we?" _Oh no!_

" Well, I know something that will cheer us up." Yugi smiled.

" what?" Joey asked.

" I hear that there are going to be transfer students coming to our class, today."

" Yippee." Kaiba said, twirling his finger in a super sarcastic tone.

" I know who they are." Yugi smirked.

" Who?" Joey asked.

" Sam, Clover, Alex…and some other dude."

" You mean those girl-spies?" Joey asked. " Sweet!"

" How did you find out?" Joey asked.

" Jerry. He told me last night."

" Oh no…" Kaiba groaned.

" Whatsa matta, rich-boy? Afraid of a few girls?" Joey teased.

" No. Its that dumb blond girl. She's insane!"

" That's because she likes you." Yugi shrugged.

" Exactly." Kaiba frowned. He went back to his work as more dudes entered the classroom. Among them were the rest of the gang.

" Hey Yugi." Tea smiled. " Are you ready for-whats with Joey?"

" Oh, um…he lost a bet to Kaiba."

" Joey, when will you ever learn to not mess with him?" Ryou Bakura asked.

" I thought I would be a shoe-in-win!"

" Obviously not." Tristan sighed. " So, what's he going to do?"

" I don't know." Joey whimpered.

" Guess what? We're getting transfers today!" Yugi told his friends.

" Sweetness." Tristan cheered. " Where 'they from?"

" America." Joey said.

" Ah, the and of the free and da home of the brave." Bakura smiled. " That's neat." The class took their seats as their learning began.

ON A PLANE

" Mandy, why'd you have to sigh up to be a transfer anyway?" Clover growled to her worse nemesis.

" because, losers…I had to find a way to hook myself up with a hottie and ruin your fun at the same time, and this was the easiest way."

" So not cool, Mandy." Alex sighed.

" Hey look! We're here!" Sam said as the plane landed at the Domino airport.

" Domino, Japan? Why do I have a feeling that we've been here before?"

" Why would you be here before?" Mandy sneered. " dweebs. Only I deserve to be a transfer to such a beautiful town. You should just stay here on the plane…"

" Why you….(this is where Clover starts short-circuiting in lots of anime ways). Finally, they arrived at the destination: Domino High School.

YUGI'S CLASS

" Class, i would like you all to meet our new transfer students." their teacher announced. the door opened and 4 girls entered.the room. " may i introduce Sam, Clover, Alex and Mandy from Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California.

**How was it? I know the ending was lame, and kind of cliffhanger-ish, but ah well. Review please.**


	10. Another Mission

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and stuff like that. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting Settled

BIOLOGY CLASS

" Class, i wound like to welcome Sam, Clover, Alex and Mandy to our class for this semester of the school year." said the teacher. " Everyone, I hope you will welcome these girls and show that Domino is one of the best places to be. Now, I would like you all to stand up because I have to arrange seats. In the front row, we can have Téa and Tristan. Next is Joey and Alex...Yugi and Sam...Seto and Mandy...Duke and Clover (then on with the other kids in the class).

" Now, today, as you know all so well is dissection day. I hope you're well prepared."

" Oh no!" Alex gasped. She turned to Joey. " I hate dissections!" she whispered.

" You each have a frog at your lab table. The tools are there. In your lab packets, which Yugi is now passing out, you must answer questions 1-20. any questions, feel free to come and see me." said the teacher.

* * *

AT THE LAB TABLES

Everyone had gone to work, reading their lab packets (well...almost everyone)...

" Hey Sam?" Yugi called.

" whats wrong, Yugi?"

" Can you grab my chair from my desk? I cant reach the lab tools." Yugi sighed. _I officially hate being short..._

_// Why's that, Yugi?//_

_Because, I cant reach anything...do you know how embarrassing it was for me at home??? I felt like that if I was any shorter than I am now, I would need a booster seat to eat breakfast!!!!!!!!!!_

" Thanks, Sam."

" No problem."

" Do you realize how dreamy you are?" Mandy asked.

" I'm going to forget whatever that comment was." Kaiba said. " And stop staring."

" I'm sorry, its just that..." she stopped talking when Kaiba gave her one of his icy stares. " Never mind..."  
" Why aren't you doing anything?" Kaiba demanded.

" I cant dissect a frog!"

" You can, and will." Kaiba said. He thrust the tools into her hand. " Pick at the corpse."

" Eh????"

LUNCH

* * *

Upon entering the cafeteria, the DHS student council was handing out fliers for a school dance that Friday.

"Wow! Its not often that there's a school dance!" Yugi said.

" Its for Valentines day!" Joey said.

" Is this dance every year?" Mandy asked, very unenthusiastic that Kaiba was no where to be found.

" Actually, this is the first year that DHS held a valentines day dance." Yugi smiled.

" It sounds like fun!" Clover squealed. " Is it like a sweetheart dance or something?"

" I guess..."Joey said as he read off the paper. " it says to bring a date, and the judges vote King and Queen."

" I know who I'm going to invite..." Mandy smiled.

" Thats a freaky smile..." Joey whispered to Yugi.

Clover stared at Mandy for a few minutes until she realized what Mandy meant. " OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! If you want to ask _him, _you'll have to beat me to it!"

"" Who are they talking about?" Alex asked.

" Three guesses who." Sam said as she rolled her eyes in displeasure.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

Yugi and the gang were walking back to the game shop with the spies after school.

" So this is where you live?" Sam asked.

" Yeah...its small, but its home, you know what I mean?"

" I don't think you introduced us to your friends." Clover said.

" Sorry. Sam, Clover, Alex? Meet Tea, Tristan and Duke."

" So you're the spies?" Tristan asked.

" Yugi, how did they find out?" Alex asked.

" Sorry...Tristan and Duke kind of ...tickled it out of me." Yugi sighed. " But don't worry, these are my best friends. They're good secret keepers."

"Yugi? Is that you?" called a voice from the game shop.

" GRANDPA!!!!!!" Yugi called as he ran into the shop. " Hi grandpa! These are my friends from America: Sam, Clover and Alex!"

" its very nice to meet you girls." grandpa smiled. " And you three are always welcome to stay with me and Yugi while you are in Domino."

" Yeah! We just finished our basement off! Its got everything!" Yugi smiled.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

" Bye Gramps!" Joey called. " We're going to town!"

" Bye kids. Don't be out to late!!" he called as the group walked off. The spies, Joey and Yugi walked uptown.

" So, thats Kaiba's company?" Clover asked.

" Yep." joey smiled. The group looked up as a BEWD jet flew overhead and 'landed' on the roof of Kaiba Corp.

" Lets go visit Kaiba!" Sam suggested. As the group passed a mailbox, they seemed to be sucked into it.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Of course, they landed in WOOHP HQ.

" good afternoon, spies." Jerry smiled. " oh, and I do suggest you all clear the area. There's still Seto that has not arrived yet." The next thing everyone knew was that Seto Kaiba fell and landed on top of everyone.

" Help!!! The Millennium Puzzle is crushing my stomach!"

" Wheeler, get your foot out of my face!!!!"

" A-hem." Jerry said. " Hello once more, spies. I have a few announcements to make. One: because of Mr. Wheeler's request, we have new uniforms for the gentlemen: cargo pants and jackets with pockets big enough for your gadgets."

" I couldn't help it! The jump suits were itchy!!" joey whined.

" Also, on a more serious note, in many restricted science labs, someone has been breaking in and stealing some technology. We need your help."

" Sounds serious." Sam said.

" Yes, it is. And now for Alex's favorite part of the missions:"

" GADGETS!!!!"

" For the ladies: the usual compowder, laser lipstick, jet pack backpacks, all weather umbrellas and perfume ice spray. For the men, we have rocket-pack shoes, smoke-screen balls, communicator wallets, scanner watches, and laser pens."

" Neat!" Yugi smiled.

" Good lick spies! Your plane is waiting!" Jerry said as he pressed a button on his desk, sending the spies into a hole on the floor.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

ON THE PLANE

" So, where are we going?" Joey asked.

" The sight of the robberies, where else?" Yugi said. " The first priority is figuring out what they stole."

" Then, we find the creeps." Alex said.

" Then kick their butts, and go back home for the Sweetheart dance at school!" Squealed with excitement.

" What dance?" Kaiba asked, raising a brow.

" Here." Sam said, handing him her flier.

" Rumor is that Mandy's gonna ask you to the dance." Clover said, 'flipping' her hair over her shoulder.

" Yippee." Kaiba said, twirling his finger in a sarcastic and unenthusiastic way.

_Yes!! this will be my chance to ask Kaiba to the dance, then, since we'll be the perfect couple, we'll be king and queen!!!!!!

* * *

_

There's da chappie, folks! Sorry for the wait! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. The Ballot of Doom

Hey readers! I just realized that my thanksgiving weekend is just about over and I haven't updated as much as I wanted to. This proves that I'm not only lazy, but I'm a dork too. But you know whats worse?I also realized that its been about a year since I updated this fic! I am a loser for sure...Just some info on the future chapters of this story: they're getting bigger! Wahoo! Here's the long awaited chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11

The plane landed at a military base in the west coast of the united states. Inside, the spies met with Commander Haines, the lead scientist in the base.

"I'm glad you all made it here so quickly." Haines said, relieved.

"So, what happened exactly?" Yugi asked.

"It all happened so fast." The commander said. My team and I were in the middle of perfecting a device for our nation's air force when the emergency siren began to blare. Security at this base is/was extremely tight. We all were taken by a but of shock. Suddenly, this cloaked man entered the room. this man burst into the room. Pulling out a weapon, he fired something into the air. I think his aim was a security camera or something. That is still under investigation. However, whatever he fired set off a blinding light. When we were able to see again, one of our rocket engine components was missing, along with a complete experimental device known as TIME."

"Um, TIME? Whats it do?" Alex asked.

"Its an experimental device. With all of its components plugged into a high energy device, it can allow a portal to travel through time. Its experimental, which means we haven't gotten it to work yet."

"Hmm, it seems we have our work cut out for us, spies." Sam said, turning to the group.

"Do you know how he/she escaped?" Clover asked. "Plane, car, bike, scooter, what?"

"Our outside cameras showed some cloaked person running to and from a small plane yards from the gate to the base." Haines said. "I'm afraid that's all the information I can give you right now."

"I'll call Jerry and see if he has more leads." Clover said.

"Thanks for your time." Yugi said as he and the other spies left the base.

Clover flipped open her compowder and set the connection to WOOHP. Jerry's face then appeared on the screen.

"Hello spies. How's the mission coming along?"

Clover told Jerry of the small plane that the commander told them about.

"Hmm, there's no records of that type of plane at any airport in any of the USA. I'll keep you informed when I receive more information. In the meantime, you might as well return to Domino. When I gather more info, I'll re-WOOHP you."

"So much for this mission." Joey sighed.

* * *

At Domino High School, with the spirit of Valentines Day in the air, the students anxiously awaited the arrival of the Valentine's day dance. Boy students began asking their fellow peers out as dates while girls talked among friends about what dress they're going to wear. For Yugi, Joey, Seto, the spies, and Mandy, that Tuesday would be different.

It was the before school at the gang's first period classroom. Yugi, Téa, Duke, Tristan and the girl spies were crowded at Yugi's desk.

"I am SO excited for this dance!" Alex smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I agree." Sam said. "I just hope we can find dates. We don't know anyone here at all."

"I know who I'm going to ask." Clover beamed as Mandy stomped over.

"Oh no you font, Clover." He's mine!"

"How would you even know who I'm talking about, Mandy??" Clover demanded, glaring at the spies' student nemesis.

"oh please. Who doesn't??"

"Uh, I don't." Tristan said, smiling as he scratched his chin.

"Clover, calm down." Sam sighed.

"Listen here, _Mandy_, I'm gonna go to the Sweetheart dance with _him_, so buzz off and find some first grader to go with you. They're more your age." Clover glared.

"Excuse me??" Mandy shrieked. She was about to clobber Clover in the head when Joey ran into the room with a saddened look on his face.

"Joey, whats wrong?" Téa asked. "You look as if you're never going to see daylight ever again."

"Well, remember that bet I made with Rich-boy; you know: the one I lost?"

"Yeah." Yugi said. "Why?"

"I have ta be his "slave" for a whole week. Last night, he dragged me ova to KaibaCorp to tell me what I hafta do."

FLASHBACK

"Nice office, Kaiba."

"Humph, thanks. Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once: Since you lost that stupid bet to me, you have to be my "slave" for this whole week. I know what your brain isn't as developed as mine, so I'll use words you can understand."

"What?!"

"Listen. The stuff I make you do is so easy that a child can do, which means I expect nothing less than perfection. The only reason I'm making you do this stuff is because I'm too busy to do it myself, especially since we're now involuntary spies in that organization and our entire senior class voted me to be the senior class president."

"So what are you makin' me do?"

"Taking messages for me when I'm away; watching over Mokuba, which is probably the number one on the list; and a few other things I haven't thought of yet."

END FLASHBACK

"That's it?" Téa asked. "Wow, Joey. You made it seem he was putting you in a dog costume like Duke did once."

"Yeah, chill out." Duke smiled. "It could've been a lot worse."

"Duke's right for a change, man." Tristan said. "He could've made you do his laundry or something."

"Ok, that would be gross." Joey said as Seto Kaiba himself dressed in a black suit with light blue tie walked into the room. Sitting in his seat at the back of the room, he puts a mug of coffee on his desk and turns towards the gang. Clover and Mandy instantly stopped their glare war to stare at their crush instead.

"C'mon Wheeler. Don't tell me that simple insignificant tasks are too hard for you to comprehend. After all, you haven't even started and you look as if you're going to have a nervous breakdown." Kaiba took a sip of his coffee as Mandy and Clover ran up to him.

"Morning Seto!" Clover smiled.

"…morning." Kaiba stated.

"is there anything I can do to make your day special and better than ever?" Mandy asked, shoving Clover out of the way.

"Humph. Yeah. You can give me some personal space. Back up." Mandy looked startled by his answer but quickly complied as the morning announcements came onto the TV screen in the classroom. The students quickly took their seats.

"_Good Morning Domino High! Here are today's announcements: _

_Attention all student council members: your assistance is necessary for idea developing for the décor of Friday night's dance. There will be an afternoon session today at 3:00 sharp. _

_Attention: teachers, in your mailboxes, you have been given slips of paper. After the announcements, pass them out to your students and have them returned to room 021 by third period the latest. _

_There has been a change in the lunch for today: Instead of Cheeseburgers, we will be having Chicken strips. The lunch ladies apologize for the inconvenience. That is all for today's announcements. Now we will have a moment of silent reflection and our famous person quote of the day."_

The homeroom teacher began handing out slips of paper to his students. Yugi looked at his.

VOTING BALLOT FOR THE SWEETHEART DANCE ROYAL COURT PLEASE VOTE FOR ONE MALE AND ONE FEMALE OUT OF THE FOLLOWING NAMES: MALE: Yugi Moto, Duke Devlin, James Newman, Sam Smith, Seto Kaiba. FEMALE: (1)Clover, Mandy, Maria Larson, Angel Nook, Lana Smith, Jess Black 

Clover looked at the names on the ballot. _Yes! Seto and I are both here! This is awesome. All I have to do is make sure we win. Mandy is SO going down…

* * *

_

Please review! That little box loves being pressed by people other than Setoglomper!!

(1) Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex were never given last names, so I didnt give them any.


	12. The Unexpected Visitor

Hey everyone…

Hey everyone…. after much hustling about participating in the stage crew of my school's musical, _Thoroughly Modern Millie__**,**_I finally have some hours to myself…. so here's the next chapter of this loony story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Yugi looked down at the ballot on his desk in disbelief. He picked up his pencil and began tapping his desk quietly when Yami spoke up.

_/"What is it, partner?" /_

"_I don't know who to pick, Pharaoh. I was nominated, but I'm not sure if it's ok to vote for myself? I'm not even sure if I want to be a dance king!_

_/"Well…you can vote for one of your friends…Duke Devlin, perhaps. Or, you can go down a darker path and make Kaiba hate you forever by choosing him. / _Yami chuckled to himself in the mind link.

Yugi quickly scribbled a circle around two of the names as their teacher collected the ballots.

When the bell rang, he met up with the gang in the hallway.

"Who'd ya vote for, Yug'?" Joey asked.

"I shouldn't tell. It's a secret." Yugi said. "Besides, the people I voted for will probably win anyway."

"Did you vote for me?" Clover asked. _I need as many votes as possible to ensure I become the queen!_

"Like I said, it's a secret." Yugi smiled. "I'll let you guys know after the dance, ok?"

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?" Joey asked.

"I thought I heard something coming from this locker." Sam said, pointing to one of the nearby lockers. Yugi and Joey walked over to the locker in question. Joey knocked on the door.

"Um, Joey? What are you doing?" Yugi asked. "There's no one on the other side."

"Wheeler, what are you doing at **my **locker?" said an all too familiar voice. Joey turned slowly to see Seto Kaiba glaring at him.

"Eh…. nothing!" Joey grinned suspiciously.

"Then why were you knocking on it? Do you suspect there's a little man in there or something? Honesty, you mutt: Get a life."

"He-y, Seto!" said an annoying voice.

"Mandy, what are you doing here?" Clover asked, disappointed at her rival's appearance.

"Pulease, clover! You're not the only girl allowed to talk to a hunk!" Mandy hissed.

_Oh boy…_Kaiba sighed. Mandy pushed clover out of the way to stand closer to Seto.

"Sooo, Seto! Are you busy later today?" Mandy asked, playing with her hair and leaning closer to the millionaire in a flirtatious way.

"Yes."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Your pathetic attempts to flirt with me aren't going to work."

"Huh?" Mandy asked, blinking innocently.

"Beat it, Mandy! He obviously doesn't like you!" Clover hissed in her ear, pushing her nemesis away down the hallway. Sam turned her head towards the CEO's locker once again.

"Guys, I heard it again." Sam said. "It's a whistling noise."

"You dweebs are up to something." Kaiba said as he dialed the combination. As soon as he opened the locker door, a mysterious but all too familiar wind suction sucked the group into the locker."

"Aw man! Not again!!" Alex yelped.

The gang landed themselves (mostly) on the familiar couch and floor of Jerry's office.

"Welcome back, spies." Jerry smiled.

"Hey, Jerry." Sam said. Did you find out anything about our mysterious thief?"

"As a matter in fact, I did!" Jerry said. "Come. I have some information that would prove most interesting to you!" He turned his computer screen so the spies could see.

"Our mysterious man has struck again! He apparently has gotten away with another component of the TIME device, along with one of the scientists. This time, witnesses saw him ride away on a horse."

"A horse?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That's what strikes the situation odd." Jerry explained. "He leaves the research bases on a horse, then minutes later, he disappears. No one can explain this phenomenon."

"So, where's our next stop?" Alex asked.

"There's a science research base with the final piece of this TIME device. It's located in the West Coast." Jerry said. And now, since you have your gadgets from before, goodbye spies, and good luck!"

* * *

"This appears to be the site of the weird person's whereabouts." Clover said, looking at a map that Jerry gave them.

Yugi pulled out his scanner watch and moved it up and down the side of the building. "Guys, there's a person in there." Yugi said.

"Then lets bust in and kick some bad-dude butt!" Joey cheered. He kicked a door in and ran inside.

"Joey, wait! He could be dangerous!!" Sam shouted as she ran inside after him. The others slowly followed.

Where'd he go?" Sam asked as the others ran toward her.

"Where'd who go?" asked a voice.

"MANDY??" Clover freaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Mandy said, glaring at her nemesis. " I was walking back toward you losers when I got sucked into a locker, then crushed under all of you, dumped into an open floor and ejected from a plane right to here! I bet this is your entire fault, Clover! You're trying to get rid of me!! NOW TELL ME WHATS GOING ON OR I'LL SCREAM!!"

"Um…" Yugi said, looking at everyone. " Group meeting!" Everyone except Mandy and Kaiba huddled together.

"Should we tell?" Yugi asked.

"If we give away that we're spies, we'll never hear the end of it back at home." Sam whispered.

"Not to mention, the operation could be ruined!" Clover whined. "We can't tell. Lets make something up."

"Like what?" Yugi asked. "I'm the world's worst lier!"

"Alex can do it." Clover whispered."

"What? Me??" Alex asked. "Why me?"

"You did it last time when there were brain changing aliens against us on one of our past missions."

Alex sighed. "Oh, that."

"WHAT?" Mandy laughed. "You guys are spies? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone looked at Seto Kaiba.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Who told you that, Mandy?" Sam asked.  
"You guys talk too loud." Mandy laughed. "So what's this big mission? Did Clover loose her make-up? Hahahahahaha!"

"This is serious, Mandy." Clover said.

"Do you really want to know, Mandy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"We're on…a…um…a scavenger hunt!" Clover grinned.

"Yeah!" Alex nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, we were looking for Joey." Yugi said. "That's kind of like a scavenger hunt, right guys?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Most definitely."

"Whatever."

"…Gee, Kaiba! Show some enthusiasm…" Alex sighed.

"I say, in order to find Joey and our key objective, we should split up." Yugi said.

"Excellent idea!!" Clover agreed.

"I'm with Seto!" Clover and Mandy said at the same time.

"Oh great." Kaiba muttered.

"He's Mine!"

"NO, MINE!!"

"SHUT UP, MANDY!"

"YOU, YOU BOY CHASER!

"JEZEBEL!"

"FREAK!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Thanks, Kaiba" Alex sighed. "I was beginning to get a headache."

"Look: there's 6 of us, right? We'll either go in teams of three or three teams of two. You choose." Sam said, slightly annoyed by Clover and Mandy's constant bickering.

"I can agree to that." Mandy said, pulling Clover off of her.

"I'll go with Seto!!" Clover squealed as fast as she could.

"NO! ME!"

Kaiba watched the two love struck teenagers in disbelief.

"Why don't we go in teams of three…then you both can go with him?" Yugi asked, trying not to burst out laughing in fear of Kaiba's soon-to-be wrath.

Clover and Mandy looked at each other, then back at their crush. Shaking hands for a very, VERY temporary peaceful agreement, they stood beside Seto.

"Ok, that leaves Alex and Yugi with me." Sam said. "If you find something, contact us right away."

"Right." Clover said as the teams split up.

* * *

"Have you noticed something about this place?" Kaiba asked.

"Like what?" Mandy asked. "The fact that we're all alone…well almost" she looked at Clover with a look stating 'get away from me and this hot dude you blonde freak!'

"…NO." Kaiba sighed. "I mean the building."

"EEEEK! A Spider!" Clover shrieked. "…. But now that you mention it…. this place does seem a bit familiar."

"How would you know, Clover?" Mandy sneered. "Have you been here before?"

"I don't know." Clover said. "Lets just find Joey and our objective and get out of here and back to school."

"Wait! I saw something." Kaiba said, putting his hand out to stop the girls. He pointed to a moving shadow around a nearby corner. Moving quietly with the girls behind him, they quickly rounded the corner. As soon as Mandy opened her mouth to protest something to Clover, the three teens were face to face with the cloaked stranger. The next thing they knew, they saw a blinding light, and then everything went dark…

* * *

"Sam, I think we're getting absolutely nowhere." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We've been wandering these winding halls for the last 15 minutes." Alex said. "We should contact Clover and see if they found anything."

"Agreed." Sam said. She pulled out her compowder from her backpack. "Clover? Clover…are you there?"

"Clover? Are you alive?" Alex asked. "Did Mandy kill your eternal soul??"

"Alex…" Sam sighed. She was about to tell off her simple minded friend when she heard strange footsteps coming towards the trio.  
"Do you hear something?" she asked.

"Sounds like…" Yugi thought. "Sounds like a horse!"

"Why would a horse be in a science research lab?" Alex asked.

"I bet the horse belongs to the mysterious person!" Yugi said. "Lets see where its coming from."

Yugi and the girls sneaked towards the open hallway when they saw a blinding light, and then everything went dark…

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
